trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Nia
There have been four Ane ships named "Nia" an Ansisi word for "Our togetherness in purpose". All have served as Ane Defense Force ships under the command of Starfleet. The prefix "USS" is used when they are under Starfleet command. ADF (USS) Nia CA-01 Nia Class heavy cruiser The first Ane controlled starship. First ship of the Nia class. She did not serve long enough to gain a reputation. *'Built:' 2361 *'Destroyed:' 2366 in a clash with aggressing Klingon D-10 battle cruisers. The Klingons denied the whole incident. One of the many incident leading to the eventual Organian Treaty The Nia class is a basic "Constitution" class heavy cruiser modified for Ane command and control. The exterior is unmodified as are the weapons and performance. All changes are to the deck layout and control systems. Bios were advanced even in 2260. The computer system was Dualtronic. E'nterprise D scale' *Science capacity: 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort 200 -- Half the crew, an eighth the volume. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities 600 -- Neither the space or the staff. *Tactical maneuvering 1500 -- Lighter and quicker. *Strategic Speed 500 -- Cruise WF 6, Flank WF 8, old scale, cruise 1 light year a day. *Defense 500 -- Good for her day. *Offense 450 -- Class 6 phasers again good for the day. *Versatility -- 600 She did the cruiser mission be did not have the space or crew. *Internal Security -- 800 Decent. ADF (USS) Nia CA-16 Unity class heavy cruiser. the Unity class Nia served with distinction for 73 years and survived to be decommissioned. The Nia had its share of discoveries and tough scrapes. She was well used when retired. *'Built:'2272 *'Scrapped:' 2345 -- The Nia was considered unfit for duty and scrapped out This ship was the philosophical equivalent of the Constitution refit "Enterprise" class vessel. It has a slightly lighter tonnage, a slightly heaver power plant than the Enterprise class, and the first inclusion of the torpedo turret (pentaclops). Due to these factors it saw more use as a border patrol frigate than as a general exploration ship. In further construction and refits the preference for this use was continued to the point where the last Unity class ships in service were classed as frigates. Any trace of their former role as multi use ships had vanished. The design has proved amenable to repeated refits. The last Unity class ships were retired with the advent ofDiSodium drives. The Nia was of the first class of ships designed for Ane by Ane. They incorporated the HE warp drives of the first generation (later second) and the newly designed Crystalmind computers. Enterprise D scale As of decommissioning *Science capacity: 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort 300 -- small crew, an eighth the volume. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities 600 -- Neither the space or the staff. *Tactical maneuvering 1600 -- Lighter and quicker. *Strategic Speed 1000 -- Cruise WF 8, Flank WF 9, new scale, cruise 3 light years a day. *Defense 600 -- Class 8 shields, not as much staying power *Offense 800 -- Class 8 phasers and torpedo turrets, heavy for her size. *Versatility -- 400 The Frigate role was formost *Internal Security -- 1200 RI control and security ADF (USS) Nia CB-12 Manta Class Heavy Frigate Served mainly in the Orion Main. The Nia was the ship that taught the Klingons how you do not fight a manta. The Nia was jumped by three Vor'cha class battle cruisers, one and a half made it out. The transport of a rival house they were attempting to capture escaped. Most of the Nia's crew was recovered with heavy casualties. Chancellor K'mpec commented that the Ane had acted with Honor. A backhanded insult to Rok'Kor. Most Klingons have no desire to fight the Ane. The Honor in that is questionable. However the lesson was learned and no one is repeating the tactical mistakes House Rok'Kor did. *'Built:' 2352 *'Destroyed:' 2366 Destroyed in action against A renegade Klingon House. The Manta is the direct descendant of the Unity class FF. These vessels are built from the keel up as warships. All incorporate the latest advances in technology and weaponry. At the time of their design and construction the Mantas were equipped with photon torpedoes, a weapon admittedly losing its punch to the shielding of the day. The octclops turret was hoped to offset this with a higher rate of fire. When the Quantum torpedo became available the Mantas were equipped with them. What had been a dangerous ship to tangle with became a monster. It was seriously questioned whether it was within the Federation philosophy to field such a vessel. It was also questioned whether it was within the Federation philosophy to be assimilated by the Borg. The Mantas kept the quantum torpedoes. The other factor noted about the Manta is the relatively short range compared to other vessels. A fourteen month standard on station time is the maximum recommended. Mantas have superior tactical maneuverability but inferior warp maneuverability. The over-under arrangement of nacelles favors quick impulse turns and tight maneuvers but makes them slower to turn in warp. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 400 -- Mantas simply do not have the crew or the lab space, better sensors help. *Crew Comfort 1000 -- Yes the ship is small, but so is the crew. There is plenty of space. *Duration 400 -- The manta has a 14 month on station duration. She is not a long distance cruiser. *Medical facilities 600 -- Fully modern and adequate for her size, not an S&R cutter. *Tactical maneuvering 1600 -- Centerline mounted nacelles mean this ship can flip around fast, she has the same impulse drive as the galaxy class with a much lower mass. *Strategic Speed 18000 -- cruise. Wf Ds7 Max wf Ds9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2000 -- Shielding improvements along with the fleet. *Offense 2500 -- Class 12 weapons. Lighter on the phasers but a significantly heavier quantum torpedo battery plus ion cannon. *Versatility 200 -- This is the can whup-ass comes in, there isn't room for much else. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI computer monitoring. ADF (USS) Nia CA 129 Dolphin class Heavy Cruiser *''Built:'' 2377 *''Refit:'' 2392 Dolphin Class (Blus Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta Class the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 20 range. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *Duration 2000 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1200 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds7 Max wf Ds9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2000 -- Class 12 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2000 -- Class 12 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 1000 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Auxiliaries *Two Crane class runabouts located on the dorsal spine forward of engineering. *One Nelson class scout ship as the Captain's Yacht located between the Runabout bay and the bridge on the dorsal spine. *25 shuttles of various classes. *6 workbee type berks Category:Ships Category:Ane Space Category:ADF Category:Epiphany Trek